


Valentine's day

by Angry_Seme (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kakashi gives love advice, Love Confessions, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Angry_Seme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay thoughts caught up to them both, coincidently, on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fictions and I'm very excited to have someone see my work and maybe acknowledge it. I hope you enjoy! c:

It's was Valentine's day and the whole land was chattering amongst themselves about love and all that gooey-romantic shit. Except for Sasuke, for course. For him, Valentine's day was everything but his cup of tea. Between Sakura, Ino, and other girls constantly up his ass and Hinata pathetically trying to make a move on Naruto, Sasuke wasn't happy. He didn't know when his blossom or really how they did. But all he knew was that he was falling for that blonde loser. And he was falling hard. 

Kakashi decided that training was cancelled for the say, so Sasuke went for a stroll in the woods. He tried taking is thoughts off Naruto, but he simply couldn't. And it angered him to no content. He growled to himself and kicked the dirt beneath him. 

"What seems to be the problem here?" An ominous voice said causally from behind him.

Sasuke sped his head around, greeted by a tall figure, that is his sensei. "Nothing," He muttered.

"Sasuke. No one kicks the ground for no reason," 

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this. Not today. "I said 'Nothing'," 

"Fine," Kakashi replied. 

There was a long silence lingering between the two until Sasuke spoke up.

"What do you do if you think you're..." Sasuke paused feeling his face heat up. It almost physically hurt to say these last few words, "fond... of someone?" 

Kakashi's one showing eye widened in surprise, "I thought you were too good for everyone," He chuckled.

Sasuke was humiliated. What was he thinking? Telling his sensei about this shit. "Shut up,"

Kakashi looked around, as his eye laid upon a beautiful red flower that was surrounded by other yellow ones. The sun glowed upon them in between the thick trees. His tall figure walked over to flower and plucked it. He handed it to Sasuke. 

"Here take this," Kakashi said, "Give this to him,"

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Him'!? When he met Kakashi's encouraging gaze, it struck Sasuke that somehow, Kakashi knew about his secret this whole time. Sasuke nodded and took the flower, gently. 

Never in Sasuke's dreams did he actually think he would do something about his feelings for some blonde loser like Naruto. 

\----------

Naruto was eating ramen at his favorite ramen place. Hinat was with him and acting all weird again. So Naruto told her that she might be getting sick, since her face was redder than ever before and she left immediately. Speaking of strange behavior, Sasuke wasn't his normal self either. Everytime he would try and make eye contact with the black-haired boy, he would look away. What was even stranger was how Sasuke would call him twice as many named as he had before. It bothered Naruto, and on some level, even hurt him. The blonde sighed, trying to enjoy the last of his ramen. But he couldn't even finish it. Everytime he would even think of Sasuke, his heart would race and he would lose his appetite. Naruto believed in a lot of things, but he couldn't believe that Sasuke could make him feel like this. All anxious and shit. He hated it. 

"Naruto!" A female voice called to him from his left. He looked over, seeing Sakura running towards him. 

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto grinned, eyeing the box of chocolates in her hand, "Are those for me?" 

Sakura slapped him aside the head, "No way! They're for Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened. Why didn't he get something for Sasuke? "Naruto? Helloo?" Sakura called, "I asked if you've seen Sasuke-" 

The next thing that happened surprised even Naruto. He snatched the box of chocolates from Sakura's firm grip and ran. 

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, anger consuming her.

"Sasuke's mine! Believe it!" He stuck out his tongue at Sakura and ran faster through the village to find Sasuke. Not even a 'what the hell am I doing' came across Naruto's mind. This was a whole new level of gay for Naruto. 

"Damn!" Naruto said to himself, "If I were Sasuke, where would I be!?" 

He was suddenly stopped when he crashed into something hard, bouncing the blonde back onto the ground. 

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Naruto froze when he realized that he didn't collide into something. It was someone. And that someone was Sasuke. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until Naruto spoke, "H-Hey Sasuke!" 

Sasuke stood up, dusting himself off. Was that a flower in his hand? Without hesitation, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the top of his orange jumpsuit and kissed him hard. Naruto's eyes were wide as Sasuke's were squeezed shut. It took a moment for Naruto's lips to move with Sasuke's. When they broke, they were both out of breath. 

"Those chocolates better be for me," Sasuke muttered, his face flushed.

Naruto stared at him before snapping out of his gaze. "Uh yeah! They are!" He handed Sasuke the chocolates. He then realized that the flower was gone and that he felt something tucked behind his ear. He gently touched the flower and smiled.

"You're such a dork," Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed him again, a little less intense this time.

"NARUTO YOU JERK-" Sakura stopped on her tracks at the sight. The look on her face was a hundred times worse than the first time she saw them kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, looking at her. 

"Sasuke's mine. Believe it."

And she did. 

And so did Sasuke. Even though he wanted to slap him for being such a loser.


End file.
